


We Belong Together Like

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, First Rut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform, but nothing sexual happens between them underage, first heat, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Derek presented when he was 13. Since then, he knew Stiles was his future mate. However, he just sat back and waited for the right moment.





	We Belong Together Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess/WatchKittyShrink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess%2FWatchKittyShrink).



Derek was only 13 when he presented as an Alpha. As soon as he popped his knot, he called his best friend, Stiles Stilinksi. “Stiles!” Derek exclaims as soon as his best friend answers the phone. “I presented! I’m an Alpha!” 

 

Stiles’ laughter comes through from the other end. “An Alpha?? Was there any doubts you’d be one? I’m happy for you, though.” Stiles was only 9 years old when Derek presented but he knew the importance of what Derek just presented as. Alphas ran the country. Alphas were the CEOs of every major company America wide. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Kinda weird. I mean, I have a boner and a knot at the bottom of it. Neither will go away!” Stiles lets out another laugh, causing Derek’s heart rate to skyrocket. Derek joins in with the laughter, albeit nervously. “So what do you think you’ll present as when you start puberty?” Derek lays down on his back, the blankets kicked to the bottom of his bed. He feels the heat and intensity of his upcoming rut creep over his skin. 

 

Stiles sighs into the phone. “I know I’m not an Alpha. Probably will be a Beta.” Derek’s cock twitches slightly to Stiles’ voice. Derek pulls the phone away and looks down at his groin, studying it. 

 

He puts the phone back to his ear, a new experiment forming in his mind. “Hey Stiles? I need a favor. You can’t ask what for.” 

 

Stiles laughs again and a giant spike of pleasure shoots up Derek’s spine, his precome pooling on his abs. “I guess so. I have to hang up soon, though. Dad will have my ass if I don’t do my homework.” Derek groans as the cuss leaves Stiles’ mouth, the image of Stiles’ ass floating behind his eyes. “Bro, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just keep talking, please? I don’t care about what. Don’t stop talking until you gotta hang up.” 

 

Stiles lets out a loud bark of laughter as Derek watches his cock, bobbing with each throb. His hands are nowhere near his body. “Okay, I guess.” Stiles continues on, telling Derek everything about his favorite superhero. “You still there, Derek?” 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Derek groans when Stiles says his name, immediately coming, painting his abs and chest in white. His knot expands as he comes. “That’s…new.” 

 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” 

 

Derek gasps, forgetting Stiles was on the line as he came. “Oh, nothing. I’m okay. I’ll talk to you later,” Derek hangs up before Stiles has a chance to say bye back. Derek has to wait another few minutes to stop coming and for his knot to go down. By this time, his rut is in full effect so one touch to clean himself up has him raring to go again. 

 

Derek takes care of himself until he’s so tired, he can’t even open his eyes. He falls asleep with dreams of Stiles coming soon after. 

 

**

Stiles was 14 when he presented as an Omega. However, he didn’t notice at first since he was playing a video game with Derek and was kicking his ass. Stiles almost has defeated Derek when Derek drops the controller and runs to the other side of the room, where his coat and shoes are. “Stiles, I have to leave.” 

 

“What?” Stiles looks up from the screen as it flashed  _ VICTORY.  _ “Why? We were supposed to be hanging all day! It’s winter break!” 

 

Derek looks over at his friend, his eyes flashing red. “Stiles, you’re presenting. You’re an Omega. An Omega who is in heat should not be alone in the same room with an Alpha who is not a family member or their mate. I have to go.” 

 

“I’m presenting?” Stiles squirms in his seat, finally feeling the slick that’s been slowing leaking out of him. “Oh shit,” Stiles mumbles. 

 

Derek’s out of the door, although his instincts are screaming at him to go back to Stiles, his  _ mate.  _

 

Derek did a lot of research when he presented. He had no idea why Stiles’ voice affected him so much during his first rut. The thing that kept coming back was ‘true mates’ or soulmates. Derek is much more attuned to every emotion that Stiles feels, he can read Stiles’ gestures and facial expressions better than anyone and he’s utterly, head over heels in love with him. Stiles’ scent before his presentation was always a nice smell, mostly like how a freshly cleaned room smelled. However, Stiles’ scent changed the day he presented. Derek smelled vanilla, chocolate and a small hint of honey, Derek’s favorite scents ever.

 

It takes a week for Stiles to finish with his heat. He calls Derek as soon as he can. “I’m so sorry,” Stiles says as soon as Derek answers the phone, not even giving him a chance to say hello. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea I’d be presenting. I had no symptoms like how my dad told me.” 

 

“That’s okay, Stiles,” Derek says softly. “You understand why I had to get out of there?” 

 

Stiles sighs and Derek can hear the faint squeak of Stiles’ bedspring as Stiles moves around. “Yeah, my dad told me. Thank you for not...Alpha-ing out on me. My dad said that if it was anyone else, they would’ve taken advantage of me.” 

 

Derek chuckles softly. “I would never hurt you, Stiles. Heck, now that you’re an Omega I’m gonna be even more protective of you. Nobody messes with my best friend.” 

 

**

Derek is now 22 and Stiles is 18. It’s Stiles’ 18th birthday party but Derek can’t enjoy it. He’s too nervous. Today is the day he tells Stiles everything about being true mates or soulmates. But for now, he’s sitting in the corner of the living room, watching Stiles laugh and open presents with the rest of the pack. 

 

Derek stays long after the rest of the pack left. He helps Stiles and his dad clean up. “Hey Stiles,” Derek touches his arm gently. “Can I talk to you in your room? It’s important.” 

 

Stiles’ face immediately crumbles into concern. “Yeah, of course!” Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him into his room. Derek’s overwhelmed with the scent of Stiles and has to sit down for a minute. “What’s up? Something wrong?” 

 

Derek clears his throat and squirms in his seat. “Have you done any research about omegas since you presented as one?” 

 

Stiles shrugs and leans against the wall. “I did some. Mostly to figure out how to survive my heats.” 

 

“Well, I’ve done lots of research. Stiles, I’m an Alpha. Alpha’s take mates, instead of husbands or wives. They bite a claiming bond right here,” Derek points to the scent gland on his own neck. “Alpha’s can mate any Omega, as long as the Omega doesn’t reject the claim bite. But,” Derek clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “There’s rare cases of Alphas and Omegas being true mates, or soulmates.” He sneaks a glance over at Stiles, who is watching Derek with a smile on his face. “When I presented, I talked to you on the phone. Remember?” 

 

“Yeah! I remember that. You were breathing heavy and groaning. I thought you were hurt.” 

 

Derek smiles and turns to face Stiles. “I wasn’t hurt. As I was listening to you talking, I came. Knot and all. I didn’t even touch myself, it was all from your voice.” Stiles’ eyes widen as a blush creeps over Derek’s face. “I was so confused. I didn’t know why I was so turned on just by your voice. So I researched. It turns out that you and I are true mates, soulmates.” Derek looks down at his lap, afraid to look Stiles in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I understand if you need some time to process this or whatever. But just know, I’ll never make you mate with me and I’ll never force a bond bite on you.”

 

Stiles is quiet and still for awhile, almost five minutes. “Soulmates?”’ Derek nods and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “What happens if you bond bite me and then later we break up?” 

 

Derek takes a few deep breaths. “Well, breaking up a bite bond isn’t easy, especially between two true mates. I’ve never heard of true mates breaking up and severing the bond. But,” Derek finally looks up at Stiles. “If we do bond bite and you later want to reject the bite, it can be done. It’s very painful however. But I know Deaton would be able to help sever it.” 

 

Stiles chews on his bottom lip, deep in thought. “There has never been a case of true mates breaking up?” 

 

Derek shakes his head. “No, not one recorded. There’s cases where a true mate dies and the mate dies minutes after his loved one dies.” Derek stands up and goes to stand by Stiles’ window. “I know this is a lot. I’m sorry. I don’t even know if you like guys, like if you’re attracted to them. I fought with myself over telling you about this.” 

 

“Would you bite me right away?” 

 

“No, not unless you’d want.” Derek doesn’t move from the window, staring out of the small sliver of the moon. He hears Stiles moving around on the bed and the sound of something soft hitting the floor. “Stiles, what,” Derek is interrupted by the sight of Stiles, naked and laying down. “Oh my god,” he whispers. 

 

Stiles smiles wide and spreads out his legs. “I’ve been in love with you since I was 10, you dolt.” Stiles laughs and flips onto his back, facing Derek. Derek starts to smell the Omega’s slick. “Come here, touch me, please.” 

Derek lunges forward and crawls on top of Stiles’ body. Derek touches Stiles’ lips with the pad of his finger. “Kiss me,  _ Alpha.” _ Derek groans and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Derek’s clothes are quickly thrown off as well and finally, their skin is touching and Derek has his hands everywhere. 

 

“God, wanted this for so long. Waited years,” Derek whispers and sucks a small love bite right near the scent gland. Stiles throws his head back with a moan. “I have to warn you,” Derek kisses Stiles’ earlobe. “I’m gonna be really tempted to bite you, claim you. If you feel me giving too much attention to that spot, and you don’t want me to bite, please stop me.” 

 

“I will, I promise,” the Omega smiles and pulls him into another kiss. Derek moves so their erections slide against each other, ripping a loud moan from the Omega. “Derek, need you.” Derek plants kisses down his mate’s body, logging away the ticklish spots for later. He kisses Stiles’ trembling inner thighs, his fingers teasing around Stiles’ cock. The Omega groans and tries to buck up into Derek’s hand. “Fuck, come on!” 

 

Derek decides to take mercy and shoves two fingers into Stiles’ hole quickly, his inner wolf howling at how much slick Stiles is producing. Derek prepares Stiles quickly, his own patience wearing thin. Derek leaves the bed to grab something and Stiles jumps up, trying to pull Derek back to bed. “What’re you doing?” Stiles whines and paws at Derek’s legs. Derek laughs and grabs the condom from where he hid it in his pocket, hoping but never imagining Stiles would want him back. He shows Stiles the condom and climbs back on the bed. “No,” Stiles pouts and throws the condom across the room. “I don’t wanna use one right now. Just wanna feel you.” He kisses random spots on Derek’s chest. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek growls. “If we don’t use one, you could get pregnant. It’s so soon for that.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes as Derek reaches for the condom again. “Alpha,” Stiles switches to another tactic, making sure his voice is sugary sweet. “Alpha please. Wanna feel you,” Stiles whispers and kisses Derek’s scent gland. “Wanna feel my big strong Alpha breeding me. Please,” Stiles pauses and pulls away to look into Derek’s eyes. “Please Daddy?” 

 

Derek’s resolve crumbles as the word leaves his Omega’s lips. Derek always knew he had a bit of a daddy kink. How the hell did Stiles found out? “Please, call me that again.” Derek crawls over him and Stiles responds by wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips. “How’d you find out?”

 

Stiles chuckles and kisses his Alpha’s nose. “You’re not that stealthy at erasing your browser history, Daddy.” Derek groans and bites down on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles grinds back against him, his breath hitching as the tip of Derek’s dick catches on Stiles’ rim. 

 

“Take a deep breath and relax, baby,” Derek whispers. He waits for his mate to obey and pushes halfway in, his ego inflating as Stiles makes a pleased whining sound. “Another one.” Stiles takes another deep breath and Derek bottoms out, moans coming from both mates. Derek starts to move, getting lost in the faces and sounds Stiles makes. Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ cock and pumps him firmly but slow. 

 

“Faster, harder, need it please.” Stiles begs as he moves with his date. “Daddy, please!” Derek growls, low in his throat, and sets a punishing pace. Stiles’ moans and groans get louder, drowning out Derek’s sounds. It doesn’t take very lunch for Stiles to ground out, “Close! Close! Oh god.” Stiles tenses up slightly then his whole body goes lax as he comes all over his own stomach and his mate’s hand. Derek’s not that far behind, already feeling his knot expand. 

 

“Wanna be knotted?” Derek whispers. “If not, I won’t go all the way in.” 

 

“Knot me, Alpha. Breed me, Daddy.” Derek surges forward, the knot slipping into the Omega and Derek comes with a roar. Derek starts to sniff and lick at his Omega’s scent gland. He nips at it gently. Stiles hums and bares his neck. “Do it.” Derek whines and looks up at his mate. “Do it,” Stiles whispers. “I want you to. Bond with me, Derek.” Derek smiles wide and bites down on the gland, Stiles gasping as he feels something in him snap and lock up. “Oh fuck, what was that?” 

 

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles deeply. “That’s part of the bond locking together. You bite me now?” Stiles leaps forward and attaches his teeth to Derek’s gland. He bites down and shudders as he feels something inside him lock up tighter. His heart feels lighter, even with the pain of the bite. 

 

In the aftermath, the mate’s cuddle and discuss future plans. Suddenly, Derek stills and looks up at his mate with wide eyes. “Holy shit.” 

 

“What?” Stiles sits up, concerned etched on his face. “Did we do it wrong?” 

 

Derek shakes his head and laughs as a tear drops out of his eye. “You’re, um,” Derek clears his throat. “You’re pregnant. I can smell it, you smell different.” 

 

Stiles laughs and buries his body into his Alpha’s. “I did say I wanted you to breed me,” he gives Derek the widest, toothiest smile. 

 

Derek groans and kisses the top of Stiles’ head. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

 

Stiles giggles and gently slaps Derek’s arms. “Nothing! You just continue letting me be awesome!” 

 

Derek kisses the brand new bond bite. “ **Mine.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best...sorry.


End file.
